School Plays
by Maria - Madoka Ayukawa
Summary: For their Literature class' upcoming play, Tezuka and Fuji get casted as... FujixTezuka slash, fluff. Written for 30 Romances. ONESHOT!


"School Plays"  
Fandom: Prince of Tennis  
Author/Artist: Maria  
Written for: 30 Romances. Theme: #28 (Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou)  
Pairing/Characters: Tezuka/Fuji  
Rating: PG-13 for boys kissing.  
Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis? I wish it was mine. No, really. Same goes to Romeo and Juliet... 

---

A boy with blue eyes and honey-brown hair strolls cheerfully across the hall of a certain Tokyo highschool. He doesn't seem to notice that all the other kids' eyes are fixed on him, though. However, the ones who know him immediately realize that he does aknowledge the odd glances thrown at him. It's just that he decided not to care about what the Hell they thought of him.

"Koishikawa!", he suddenly calls out.

A young man around his age who looks like a brunet and slightly taller version of Gakuto Mukahi turns and looks at him. "Hmmmm, what's up, Fuji?".

"Koishikawa, do you know where Tezuka is? I don't recall seeing him after the Literature class was over...".

Suoh, a freckled and black-haired youth who is known as Koishikawa's best friend, bursts out laughing. Fuji fixes his blue eyes on him, and he stops dead on his tracks and murmurs and apology. Then, Fuji grins shamelessly (and obviously enjoying how the other boy panicked seconds ago) and looks back at Koishikawa.

"Ne, Koishikawa, do you know...?".

"Last time I saw Tezuka, he was going towards the back yard. I can bet he's by the camellia tree, Fuji", is Koishikawa's reply.

Fuji thanks the boy quickly and leaves hurriedly, not hearing how the president of the school council yells at him for running so fast in the school halls...

After getting his inner shoes off and changing them to his sneakers, Fuji follows Koishikawa's pointers and goes to the back yard. Indeed, there he is, sitting on a bench next to a beautiful camellia tree...

He silently makes his way towards the other youth, trying to make sure that he won't notice him until he speaks. Tezuka seems to be pretty much concentrated in his own thoughts, so it shouldn't be that hard - but then again, the other guy knows him too well, and he may be expecting something like that.

Slow steps. Don't breath too loudly. Measure your movements. Control your urge to...

"... Fuji?".

Damn, he was just few inches away from the bench and his friend...

Holding back a sigh, Fuji sits by Tezuka's side. And the other man looks at him questioningly.

"Koishikawa told me where I could find you...".

"..."

"Are you angry, Tezuka?", he asks, still smiling.

"...".

The smile doesn't change, and Fuji speaks again.

"I swear, I didn't make anything to get that role, Tezuka".

"...".

"Nor I did anything to make you get that one. The teacher's method to pick the ones acting in the play didn't allow any kind of manipulation. Were Inui here, he would've noticed and said so".

"...".

Fuji's patience is starting to wear thin. Tezuka isn't the most talkative person in the world, but this is getting ridiculous...

So, he leans closer to Tezuka and places his hands on the other man's shoulders. "Tezuka", he firmly says, eyes gleaming dangerously, "don't be that childish. I'm also getting the others to talk about me; you should've seen Suoh's face when I asked Koishikawa where I could find you. And do you see me giving anyone the cold shoulder, huh?".

Tezuka looks at his friend, hazel eyes narrowing. "... It's not easy for me to deal with it, you see".

"You should've pondered the possibilities of this happening when we both got accepted in a prestigious all-boys high school with emphasis on both sports and literature, Tezuka", Fuji snaps back. "And you know, out of us two I am the one who gets the shortest end of the stick".

The last phrase brings a light blush to Tezuka's face, and Fuji enjoys his embarrassment. "It's Romeo and Juliet, remember. And I was casted as Juliet, with you as my Romeo".

"... Don't remind me of it now, Fuji".

And the blush deepens. He loves Fuji, Fuji loves him back, and they started dating just before they entered their current high school...but...

"Be a professional, Tezuka", his boyfriend says. "I will do it in return. It's just acting, after all, and if we do it right we'll get the highest grade in our Literature class. And apart of the jokes, I don't think it'll go too far, and they won't catch us... Do you think it's worth the sort-of sacrifice, huh?".

Without waiting for an answer, Fuji leans closer and presses his lips against Tezuka's. He breaks the kiss soon, and looks at his boyfriend.

_"... Have my lips the sin that they have took, Kunimitsu"._

Tezuka knows he has no choice but to play the game.

_"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged..."._

Fuji kisses Tezuka again, and after they part, Tezuka finishes his line.

_"Give me my sin again, Syuusuke"._


End file.
